Goodbye
by 10Blue10
Summary: A short piece that I wrote after seeing the cut scene from TATM. That clip made me cry.


Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

So, I watched the un-shot scene of 'The Angels Take Manhattan', which should have been put in instead of that pointless intro sequence, and I cried. This fic won't make sense unless you watch the video first. I just had to write this.

Goodbye 

_I'm hugging my grandson _thought Brian, _my grandson who's _older_ than me. How does that work? _

Anthony sensed his grandfather's discomfort and pulled back from the hug. "Are you okay, Mr Williams?" he asked, and it sounded odd to hear his American accent; of course, he _had _been raised in New York.

"Don't call me that. I feel old enough as it is. Just Brian is fine" replied Brian. Anthony nodded.

"Okay then, Brian, shall I make some tea? Dad said you like it black with two sugars" he suggested. Brian nodded dumbly, still trying to wrap his head around it all. He followed Anthony into the kitchen and told him where the teabags and sugar were kept. "I'm surprised Rory remembered how I like my tea" he muttered. A tear squeezed from the corner of his eye and he wiped it away with his thumb.

Anthony made the tea and passed a mug to Brian. "There's so much I want to say to my son" his grandfather said abruptly, "and now I never can. I wish I had thought more about him, after his old mum died. I suppose it's too late to start regretting things now though, isn't it" he sighed.

"Dad told me a lot about you, you know. How you'd brought him up to do the right thing, and look after the ones he loved. Mum had all these stories about the Doctor and my sister and I loved hearing them but my real hero, was you" Anthony admitted. Brian's eyes filled with tears.

Then he frowned a bit in puzzlement. "Your sister? The letter didn't say anything about a sister" he wondered, and Anthony explained, "my sister is called River Song, but Mum named her Melody Pond. She's a Professor of Archaeology. Apparently, she pretended to be Cleopatra once. Mum used to say what a coincidence it was that my name is Anthony". They both chuckled.

After the tea had been drunk, Brian realised he ought to break the news to Amy's parents. They came over straight away, desperate for news about their daughter.

"Where are they, Brian? Have you heard anything?" Tabetha asked anxiously. Her son in law's father had explained to her where Rory and Amy kept disappearing off to, but she still worried.

Brian took a deep breath. "Tabetha, I'm sorry. I really am. Rory and Amy aren't coming home. They're stuck in the past, and, well, Anthony here is their son" he explained.

They sat down in the living room; Anthony remained standing. Tabetha read Rory's letter to his father, and passed it to Augustus. He passed it back to Brian, who tucked it into his trouser pocket.

"But why?" asked Tabetha. "Why can't the Doctor bring them home?"

"Oh, thank you for reminding me!" exclaimed Anthony, rummaging in his own pockets. "Amy wrote this letter to you two, I was going to deliver it later but never mind, now is fine too"

With trembling hands, Tabetha unfolded her daughter's note.

_Dear mum and dad. After Rory wrote the letter to Brian, he realised that he'd forgotten to say why we can never come back. There are these creatures called Weeping Angels. They move as fast as you can blink and if they touch you, they send you back in time. Long story short, they kept sending people in New York back in time over and over again. They were causing paradoxes, and that's bad. It's sort of like plugging too many things into one socket, one more and the whole thing shorts out. _

_We caused another paradox to erase the rest, but one Angel survived. It sent Rory back in time and I followed him. I had to wait five years, but it was worth it. The thing is, some points in time are fixed and can never be changed. The Angel sending us back in time is one of those things. That's why the Doctor can't help us. The reason why he won't help us is because he knows it's time. Time to let us go, time for Amelia Pond to grow up. If you see him, tell him not to be alone. He's brilliant, but he's also a bit thick. _

_He once told me that life is a pile of good things and a pile of bad things. I've met a friend of the Doctor's, an ex-showgirl, and we've started a publishing company. River Pond Publications. Rory works as a children's nurse. Our pile of good things is pretty big, and I hope that once you've read this, your pile will be a little bigger. _

_I love you both, and miss you so very much. _

_Your daughter, Amelia Pond. _


End file.
